


Times Vox Machina Saved Scanlan + One Time He Returned The Favor

by GeminiMoon14



Series: Heroes of Tal'Dorei [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (It's Scanlan), 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Damsels in Distress, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Monsters, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sort Of, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMoon14/pseuds/GeminiMoon14
Summary: Before he became their PR officer, Scanlan was an investigative journalist. He would use his unnatural charm to get the information he needed and expose the truth. This tendency to get involved often put him in danger. As a result, members of Vox Machina made a few appearances throughout his career.
Relationships: Keyleth & Scanlan Shorthalt, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo & Scanlan Shorthalt, Scanlan Shorthalt & Grog Strongjaw, Scanlan Shorthalt & Pike Trickfoot, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vax'ildan, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vox Machina
Series: Heroes of Tal'Dorei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Times Vox Machina Saved Scanlan + One Time He Returned The Favor

Before he became their PR officer, Scanlan was an investigative journalist. He would use his unnatural charm to get the information he needed and expose the truth. This tendency to get involved often put him in danger. As a result, members of Vox Machina made a few appearances throughout his career.

The first member of Vox Machina he met was their archer Vex’ahlia. He was investigating a tip about an animal smuggling ring involving a higher society fellow who often claimed on the news to be protecting the rainforests. Needless to say, it would have been a really big story.

He had followed a couple of men to a warehouse hoping to get a few pictures of them in the act. While watching them, Scanlan did not realize that he was also being followed. It turned out that the man responsible was onto the reporter’s efforts and hired someone to tail him on the slight chance he turned up something concrete.

While he was taking photos of the men offloading a species that Scanlan recognized as being endangered, his tail made his move. Before he knew it, Scanlan was tied up and shoved next to a pair of tiger cubs in their crate. The men took his camera and the man who had tailed Scanlan dialed a number.

Throughout the conversation, the man eyed their captive as he told his boss, “We’ll take care of it. Don’t worry, no one will know.” He hung up the phone and pocketed it as he approached the reporter.

Scanlan chuckled nervously as he offered, “Now, Gentlemen, I’m sure we can work something out...“ He never got the chance to talk his way out of the situation because an arrow sunk itself into his captor’s shoulder. He jumped as the two thugs he had followed looked around fearfully and a roar echoed in the room. 

Out of nowhere, a bear charged the men and they ran screaming into one of the cages. It was almost funny how eager they were to shut the door. About that moment was when he saw her. He did not know her true name was Vex’ahlia at the time but he recognized her as her alias: Mistress of the Hunt.

Vex’ahlia smirked as she locked the door and told the men, “Better luck next time.” Her bear rubbed against her side as she pet it absentmindedly. He almost forgot about the man who was supposed to get rid of him until he was hauled to his feet and the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple.

He froze as a pained voice hissed, “Sorry, boy, it’s just business.” The arm the man had wrapped around Scanlan tightened as he declared, “Surrender or I shoot!” The half-elven woman shot the man a look of mild alarm as she realized that she had not killed him. Her bear growled threateningly and he aimed the gun at it.

The next second he was dead, an arrow made of energy sticking through his skull, and Scanlan was face to face with her bear. He cowered away from the huge creature next to his face and held his arms, wrists still tied together, up defensively.

There was a laugh as the bear leaned in and began to lick his face. Scanlan spluttered as the bear rubbed its head against him affectionately and the hero giggled, “He won't hurt you, Darling. Here, let me help you.”

She sliced the ropes and helped him to his feet before pressing a finger to her ear, most likely reporting her success to the rest of Vox Machina. While she did that, Scanlan took back his camera and snapped a few more photos before telling her, “Thanks for the help; Scanlan Shorthalt at your service.” He emphasised his statement with a bow which she gave a genuine smile at. She offered her hand as she told him, “Let’s get you out of here, Mr. Shorthalt.” 

He took the hand and she hauled him onto her bear’s back with her. He yelped and wrapped his arms around her stomach as she winked. She gently prodded her bear’s side with her foot and he took off as she warned, “No funny business!” 

The article he wrote about her and the way she revealed the high society member as a smuggling ring earned him a note that told him that Vox Machina appreciated his help. He smiled at the note and tucked it away safely.

  
  
  


Following his sister’s lead, Vax’ildan was the next member he met under less than desirable circumstances. After all, Vax’ildan had to make sure this reporter was not pulling the wool over his sister’s eyes. At least it was an interesting meeting for them both.

Scanlan, after writing the article, quickly became well known as one of the few reporters willing to write on that subject. It quickly became more popular, which was great for his job and his paycheck, and brought new attention to Vox Machina. It was not that they were hated, but certain people did not like the idea of a group of super-powered individuals getting involved in their ‘side-businesses’. As a result, any supporters of said group would hinder any efforts to get rid of the heroes.

In particular, Scanlan was doing a piece on Lady Victoria of one of the noble families in Emon. She was suspected of working with various gangs in order to destroy her rivals’ businesses. A gang member he had interviewed during one of his assignments had let it slip to the journalist that she was involved.

Scanlan was walking back to his apartment when it happened. Someone pulled him into an alleyway and something pierced his side. He groaned in pain as something burst into his system and he felt his muscles tighten painfully. Scanlan felt himself be knocked to the ground as a voice whispered, “Who gets the kill?” 

Something sharp pressed against his cheek as a masked face leaned down close enough the reporter could smell rank ae on his breath and he said, “I want it, keep it’s eyes at home as a prize.” The dagger shifted closer to his eye as the wound in his side continued bleeding and all Scanlan could do was watch in horror as the blade came closer. 

In the blink of an eye, the thug was dead on the ground with a dagger in his neck and two of the remaining criminals were fleeing. There was one that stayed behind but he was quickly dealt with. Then there was silence and something pressing into his side trying to staunch the bleeding as a voice whispered, “You still alive, buddy? My sister’s gonna kill me if you’re dead.” 

Scanlan managed a small grunt of pain and another hand was patting his back as the voice said, “Good. Don’t worry, I’m taking you to the hospital. Sorry in advance.” He felt the man lift him and cradle him like a child, which was a little embarrassing for the gnome, before walking into the shadows of the alley. 

Things went dark and muffled- though it may have been the blood loss on Scanlan’s part- for a moment before his rescuer began to run towards bright lights that read: Emon General Hospital. In the light of the parking lot lamps, Scanlan saw that his saviour was Raven Shadow of Vox Machina- much later he would come to know him as Vax’ildan. 

Scanlan felt his lips twitch in amusement as he slurred, “Th’nks.” It was all he could do to speak as Vax’ildan ordered, “Shush, the paralysis will keep you from bleeding out quickly but trying to talk isn’t a good idea right now.” Scanlan gave him his biggest smile and gasped out, “Was... Vic-” That was all he managed to say before the darkness dancing at the edge of his vision finally overtook him.

When he awoke, he was in a hospital bed while a nurse was changing his I.V. and monitoring his vitals. She glanced down at him and gave him a smile as she kindly told him, “Welcome back Mr. Shorthalt. You were left here with a stab wound, do you remember what happened?” He croaked out a ‘yes’ as his boss, Dr. Dranzel, came in with the rest of his work friends. 

He greeted them with a charming smile and explained that he would publish the story as soon as he got confirmation for something. They only had to wait ten minutes for a pair of detectives to enter with news of Victoria’s arrest and having heard that he had information. He filled them in and published his next piece on Vox Machina in one afternoon. When he was finally allowed to leave the hospital, he found a raven’s feather on his doorstep.

  
  


His next piece was about a national park dedicated to the protection of rare plants and animals. Scanlan had been eager to get away from the city for a bit as he packed his bags to review the park. He had no clue how dangerous it was going to be.

Super powers do not usually choose their holder and if they did there was no guarantee that it would  _ always _ end up in the hands of someone who wanted to help. Therefore, it should  _ not _ have come as a surprise that there were villains that may just wreck someone’s day.

Long story short, a villain had set the park ablaze and Scanlan happened to be there. He had been traveling in a tour group when the villain had ignited the area around them. Many of the tourists managed to get out of danger, Scanlan included. 

However, just as he freed himself from the blaze he heard a child’s screams. He moved without thinking- as he usually did- and ran towards the danger instead of away. 

He ran towards the noise and saw a toddler, hair covered with ash but unharmed. Scanlan quickly took the child into his arms and dashed back to the exit, which was now completely engulfed in flames. Panicking, Scanlan removed his jacket and put it over the child’s head to protect her from the smoke. 

He choked on the fumes as he desperately searched for a way out. Eventually, he spotted a figure through the flames and shouted for their attention. The figure turned out to be one of the park’s rangers who was attempting to smother the flames enough to get them out. Scanlan held the child out to the ranger and shouted, “Get her out of here! She’ll suffocate if you don’t run!” 

The ranger seemed conflicted, obviously wanting to get them both out of there but the flames were already returning. In a moment of fear, Scanlan put power behind his words and ordered, “GO! There’s no time to argue!” A wave of calm came over the ranger’s expression as he tucked the child close and ran.

Sweat was pouring down Scanlan’s face as he searched for an escape, the thick smoke clogging his throat as he wandered. Fear left him chilled as he realized that there may be no way out and he would be left as no more than a pile of ash when he was found. Within minutes, he was left gasping on his knees as the blaze that surrounded him grew until he collapsed onto his stomach.

Just as his breaths began to stutter, he was turned onto his back and felt a cool hand press itself against his chest. He glanced up through hooded eyes to see red hair and a green cloak. He smiled as he realized that it must have been Ashari who had found him. She seemed a little scared as she propped him up and told him, “That’s it! Keep breathing!” 

He felt the air around him cool as clean air rushed into his lungs. He gasped as Ashari, later known as Keyleth, gently held his head in her lap and murmured assurances that things were going to be alright. Without leaving his side, she waved her hand and a storm of water and wind tore through the trees, extinguishing the flames.

With the fire taken care of, Keyleth concentrated on Scanlan and pushing clear air into his airways. He gave her a grateful smile as she asked, “How are you feeling?” Scanlan glanced towards where the exit had been and responded, “Fine. Did everyone make it out?” Her smile seemed to turn teasing as she answered, “The toddler’s fine, you saved her life.” 

He chuckled, a little winded, as he remarked, “Nothing you don’t do everyday.” She shot him a scolding look as she told him, “I wouldn’t have made it to her, what you did was every bit heroic as what I  _ do everyday _ so don’t write it off so easily.” He felt something press into his hand as she looked towards something and Scanlan’s eyes followed.

A pair of women, the toddler in one of their arms, rushed towards them with help. As a paramedic took over for Ashari, one of the women cried, “Thank you! Thank you! You saved her!” The toddler was still clutching his jacket with her blue-eyes wide as her mothers continued to thank him for running into the blaze for their child. He gave them a smile as he was loaded into an ambulance and told them, “She can keep that, I need a new one anyways.” They laughed wetly as the doors shut and he was driven off.

When the story was published, it was followed by a piece about one of The Troupe’s employees rushing into a forest fire to save a toddler. After that, Scanlan’s articles grew in popularity and the attention he drew to Vox Machina’s exploits increased their approval rating across Tal’Dorei. He still had the flower that Ashari had grown in his hand in a vase on his dining table. It was the same shade of blue as the toddler’s eyes when she had looked at him.

  
  
  


The next member he met was through sheer accident. Strongjaw was the strongest in terms of raw physical power and not the brightest, but no one would dare state it outright. His meeting with Scanlan was a lot messier than anyone would have expected, not that it  _ was _ expected.

A giant beast, a creature or enormous size unleashed on the city by a villain in an attempt to conquer the area, had swallowed Scanlan. Said reporter was disgusted and terrified at this turn of events. 

He had been out walking,  _ walking _ , when the ground had begun to quake and a giant worm-like creature burst out of the ground. The beast had found him, opened it’s toothy maw, and the next thing he knew, Scanlan was surrounded by warm darkness.

It was wet and its stomach was attempting to crush him as acid started burning through his shoes. He groaned and tried to wriggle free but his attempts to climb out of it were thwarted by it’s more powerful muscles constricting and holding him in place. 

Scanlan, as dignified as one could manage, shrieked and screamed for help. He was hopeful that Vox Machina was nearby, at least trying to fight the creature, and might hear him. He waited for a moment, out of breath as the monster continued trying to digest him, and felt the creature moving.

Out of nowhere, it jerked and twisted and Scanlan could feel it burrowing. He heard a muffled shout and the creature shrieked. He heard a war cry right as a gout of black blood poured down on top of his head, thankfully he had left his hat at home. He gasped as the worm stopped shrieking and the muscles around him went limp. 

Scanlan shrieked as the creature fell to the ground and heard a voice call out, “‘Ello?” Scanlan, tired and scared, screamed. “Help! Help me! In here!” as he finished his cry, a large axe split the stomach of the creature. The gnome let out a yelp as a deep voice called out, “You alive in there?” 

Crawling through the opening, Scanlan coughed and gagged out a thanks as he winced at the pain in his feet. He sat on the pavement and glanced at his feet. He heard a hiss as the voice remarked, “ _ That _ looks painful. You need any ‘elp?”

His feet were red and blistered from the acid and his shoes were non-existent at this point. Scanlan turned to his rescuer and jumped at the sight of the goliath before him. His alias was Strongjaw but only Vox Machina knew and was allowed to call him Grog.

Seeming to take his silence as an answer, he hoisted the gnome onto his shoulder and took off towards the nearest emergency team. Scanlan steadied himself as he told Strongjaw, “Thanks for the lift.” 

The goliath eyed him for a moment as he asked, “You wouldn’t be the gnome the others are talkin’ about are ya’?” Scanlan smiled as he replied, “If they mentioned a handsome gnome who was a great help then that’s me.” Strongjaw laughed as he told him, “You’re hilarious, mate.”

About that time there was an explosion and shouts from civilians. Raven Shadow darted by and shouted, “Time to go big fellow!” He spotted the gnome on his shoulder and tacked on, “Nice to see you, Shorthalt.” Scanlan saluted him as the half-elven male vanished. 

Grog ordered an officer, who was trying to evacuate civilians safely, to take Scanlan and go. The officer seemed ready to refuse until Grog growled, “Now!” After that, the officer held his arms ready to carry Scanlan and the goliath carefully set his passenger into his arms. He glared at the officer and said, “Anythin’ happens to ‘im and it’s  _ your _ head I’m goin’ after.”

Scanlan felt very safe after that, the officer was especially careful to keep him  _ far _ away from the battle. Once he was safely deposited at an emergency medical tent, the police officer left to help evacuate the area. 

Later, when the villain had been defeated and Vox Machina was back wherever they came from, Scanlan noticed a crudely drawn picture of him and Strongjaw in his mail. He chuckled as he put the drawing on his fridge and remembered something. As he slipped into bed, his feet bandaged and treated, he could not help himself comment, “They’ve been talking about me.”

  
  
  
  


Percival was something very unexpected for someone like Scanlan, their first encounter even more so. His powers were something of an enigma that everyone seemed to understand; it was something everyone knew and yet were unaware of at the same time.

Now Scanlan was a flirt and everyone on this side of Tal’Dorei knew it. Unfortunately for him, his natural charm often was as effective as his power. He had a few exes, relationships are hard to maintain and sometimes it was no one’s fault that it did not work out, that usually let him be. One though, became obsessive with the reporter.

Meadow’s friends worried at how possessive she was becoming and at how it distracted her at work. They were right to worry, distracted by her thoughts, she never noticed the exposed wire and the precariously perched beaker that spilled when she bumped the table. The resulting accident, much like a comic-book experiment, turned her into a semi-spectral creature of electricity seeking out the one she never abandoned. 

Scanlan was nearly asleep at home when he heard it. A whisper of a distorted voice that begged, “Dearest, help me.” He stood up as he heard and called out, “Hello?! Is someone there?!” He walked into his living room, tying a robe around him, and yelped. 

On the floor in front of a hole in his window was a feminine form, her hair floated around her like electricity surrounded her. She was radiant with blue light that rippled through her skin and her eyes were aglow. Scanlan attempted to turn on a light and immediately they burst from her presence. 

She turned her gaze to him and held out her hand as she told him, “Dearest, I need you.” Scanlan reached for his phone as he said, “Let me call for help. Do you need an ambulance or something?” Streaks of electricity shot from her hands and fried the phone in his hands as she hissed, voice crackling, “ _ No, no one can see me! _ ” Her expression turned playful as she took in the sight of him and croaked, “ _ You _ can look, only you.” 

He took a step back as she walked towards him, the remains of her outfit barely clung to her form, and repeated, “ _ Only you...  _ ” Scanlan tried to run but in a flash of light coming from an outlet she appeared. Hands dropped onto his shoulders, tingling with a current so strong the area started to go numb. As the woman reasserted, “ _ Only you, only mine! _ ” 

Scanlan’s eyes went wide as a powerful burst of electricity pulsed through his body and he went limp. She caught him, smiling at his unconscious face as his body spasmed, and delicately brushed his hair from his face. 

What remained of Meadow hesitated as they approached the hole in his balcony window but her thoughts were overridden by the surge of power she felt holding her love’s body. Without another thought, she vanished from the apartment and all the lights flickered back on.

Only a minute after Meadow’s presence had left, a figure obscured by billowing smoke arrived. He took in the sight of the melted glass window and the burst bulbs in the living room and let out a curse. 

He placed a finger to his ear and reported, “She’s broken into an apartment most likely took a civilian.” As he completed the statement he saw the drawing on the kitchen fridge, the flower in the vase, the feather, and a folded piece of paper. He cursed again as he added, “Not just any civilian, the one you all have been talking about.”

When Scanlan woke, he was in his pajamas and trapped in a giant orb on a stand. He saw Meadow floating around a destroyed laboratory humming to herself. When he blinked he could almost see who she used to be; blonde hair swaying in the wind and brown eyes twinkling. The relationship had ended amicably but it always seemed that she held onto the memories a little more tightly than healthy.

He looked at her form as he pleaded, “Meadow, please, I want to help you but I can’t do that from here.” She smiled at him and placed a hand on the glass as she told him, “Dearest, there is nothing to help. I am powerful, I am  _ power itself! _ I will protect you.” He shuddered as the unspoken ‘ _ by keeping you here forever _ ’ filled the air between them.

Her form rose and vanished into the equipment and he felt the temperature in his sphere drop. Scanlan shivered as he asked, “What was that?!” Meadow reappeared and put her hand on the sphere as she answered, “A new beginning, dearest. I can keep you forever with me, take you into the next age without losing you.”

The temperature was getting lower and he suddenly remembered an afternoon with her discussing cryogenics. His heart pounded in his chest as he cried, “Didn’t you tell me this thing was only a prototype when it was still working?! You’ll kill me!” She laughed as she confidently told him, “I can see the missing connections, this is my only chance at keeping you.” 

She pressed a kiss to the glass as Scanlan began searching the floor of his container for a way to escape. In a panic, he started to look for a panel that might allow him access to the controls. He searched for several minutes without any luck and his fingers were almost numb. 

The gnome nearly jumped when he heard a voice command, “Don’t move.” He stilled, fingers still on the bottom paneling. As he turned around slowlyScanlan saw that the voice came from a smoke-covered figure aiming the barrel of a gun at the glass. He spoke again, repeating, “Don’t move, I don’t want to hear the complaints I’ll get if I hit you.”

There was a concussive blast that made Scanlan throw himself to the floor followed by the tinkling of glass. He looked over as the figure extended a hand and pulled him out of his cage. Scanlan’s teeth were clacking against each other as he pulled his robe around him tighter and managed to say, between chattering, “Th-thanks for the help.” 

The figure, he now recognized as Flintlock and later as Percival, sighed and told him, “For gods’ sake wait until we’re safe first.” A coat draped itself over the gnome’s shoulder as the smoke receded a bit and Flintlock gave him a once over. 

The hero reloaded his gun with practiced ease as he asked, “Can you walk?” Scanlan tried to get onto his feet and stumbled but managed to stand. He gave his savior a weak smile and offered, “I guess we’ll have to see.” 

The man sighed as he kneeled and commanded, “Get on.” Scanlan’s brow furrowed in confusion as he let out a startled, “What?!” Flintlock sighed and told him, “We don’t have time, hop on or I’ll leave you behind.” Scanlan hesitantly climbed onto the man’s back and clung to him as they started moving. 

They had only just made it out of the building when there was a loud screech like the whine of electricity and the windows burst from electricity. Flintlock tensed and ran quickly to a nearby building, ducking inside just as a staticky voice shrieked, “ _ WHERE IS HE! _ ” 

Scanlan winced at the cry, body still wracked with shivers as his body tried to warm itself. As if sensing his condition, Flintlock made his smoke fade as he tucked the gnome’s body against his and whispered, “Don’t look. I’m going to get you out of here but I need to know I can trust you.” 

Scanlan agreed, allowing the human to tuck his face against the hero’s shoulder. Flintlock bundled his passenger up and removed his mask. Without his coat he looked normal enough to blend in and the way he held Scanlan made him look like a child. 

As he walked away, he heard the creature shrieking and searching. When her gaze landed on him, he allowed his face to mimic the appropriate level of terror necessary and clutched at his coat as he cried, “Please not my son! Don’t kill my son!” He made himself tremble and fall to his knees as he hovered over the gnome.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, then softened as she spat, “Get out of my sight!” He thanked her before running away, the object of her search in his arms. Once he was out of earshot and she had flown away he lowered his mask, touched a finger to his ear, and quickly reported, “He’s safe but you all better take care of her. I’ll handle Mr. Shorthalt.”

“Scanlan.” Percy looked down at the figure and asked what it was he had said. Scanlan smiled at him and told him, “You and the rest of your group can call me Scanlan. After all the times you saved my ass you deserve that at least.” Percy rolled his eyes under the mask and scoffed, “Let’s get you to a hospital.” 

The gnome let out a groan as he complained, “That’s gonna send my insurance rate through the roof with how often I seem to end up there.” The hero chuckled as he offered, “Maybe you should keep your nose out of these things.” From his position in the coat, Scanlan glared at his rescuer and retorted, “I tried that once, got eaten alive by a giant worm.”

Flintlock took a detour through a few side alleys before appearing at a building Scanlan did not recognize. Its windows were shattered and it was missing patches in its roof and walls. Scanlan was worn out from the night’s events and fought to keep his eyes open as the human told him, “I’m trusting you with this, don’t make me regret it.” 

He pressed against a wall and they entered a very sleek elevator that shut it’s sturdy doors behind them. The gnome felt the familiar swooping feeling in his stomach that meant they were going up before the doors opened to an expansive complex that Flintlock carried him into. 

The hero carried him down a hallway into a medical area and set the gnome onto a strange bed that had a glass cover. Scanlan seemed to wake up more as he was set into the container. He opened his mouth to object when Percy shut the lid and an automated voice stated, “Treatment beginning, core temperature unstable.” 

The bed beneath him began to heat up as the voice continued, “Patient’s vitals show signs of distress. Recommendation: calm patient.” Scanlan raised a brow in confusion as the other man let out an annoyed sigh and remarked, “Yeah, it’s a little annoying but it’s come in handy a few times. Sorry, I should have told you it was a medical chamber, we use it for over-exposure treatment.”

They talked while he gradually warmed up and got to know a few things about Vox Machina. He found out that he had yet to meet their final member and that there was quite a bit of shenanigans going on behind the professional exterior they put forth. He was in the middle of describing a prank war between Strongjaw and Raven Shadow, the latter having started it, when Flintlock pressed a finger to his ear and said, “Yes, yes, he’s quite safe.”

Scanlan smiled as the human casually remarked, “You’re going to want to keep your masks on when you get back… Why because we have a guest!” He winced as an incredulous voice screeched, “What?!” Flintlock simply replied, “You asked me to keep him safe and the safest place right now was here. Besides, there’s a hole in his window.”

Feeling warm and safe, Scanlan knew he would not be able to stay awake much longer and told him, “I’m about to fall asleep so if they’d like you can take me home while I’m out.” Percy nodded and relayed the information to his team as the gnome allowed his eyes to close.

When he woke up, he was safe in bed with a small device on his nightstand and a note. It read: _ ‘For emergencies only. Try not to get kidnapped again. _ ’ and on the back were handwritten instructions for how to use the device. He pulled it on, noting that it could very easily be mistaken for a bracelet, and found himself thinking that it would be nice to have Vox Machina on call if he needed them.

  
  
  


This time, he was on assignment at a rather large party. After so many incidents, Dr, Dranzel decided to send his best to the party to be safe. Despite the stormy weather, Scanlan had actually been excited to attend Uriel’s gala and only had to ask around for a story of his choice. 

Uriel was in charge of the city and a firm believer in the power of the people. He believed in people and would donate to causes. Under his power, Tal’Dorei had flourished from his educational policies and efforts to help those in need.Unfortunately, Uriel was a good man that had enemies because of his policies.

Scanlan had actually been talking to Uriel when it happened. In the middle of the party, someone shifted -the sound of cracking bones and tearing flesh echoing- into a huge draconic creature. It let out a piercing roar that sent people running in droves to escape. Scanlan happened to be between the two and quickly shoved the man through a doorway with a command of, “Run! Get to safety!”

The creature glared at the gnome in front of him, the only creature in the room with it, and growled, “You took... my prize.” Scanlan, though his heart was pounding in fear, stared back and spat, “Uriel’s a good man and a good father. You’ll not get him!”

The dragon sneered as it grabbed the gnome in a claw, “Then you'll have to do, since I’ll not have Uriel.” Scanlan struggled as it stretched it’s wings and broke through the glass dome of the atrium. 

Civilians turned their eyes upwards at the sound of breaking glass and screaming. Police had arrived and were securing the scene as the dragon rose to the top of the building. Scanlan’s heart screamed in panic as they drew further and further away the ground. Finally the dragon landed on the top of the building rain pelting against his scales and hostage.

It spewed a gout of flame and roared, “Listen, all! Deliver to me Uriel or this one will die in his stead!” It held out Scanlan, dangling his legs over the precipice of the building, so that the news crews in their circling helicopters could see his captive. 

Scanlan, upon seeing the cameras aimed at him, gathered his courage and shouted to the media, “Do not surrender Uriel! He’s the best hope this city has! He has a family! Do not let him die for the sake of one man!” The claws around him tightened, enough that he could feel something crack, as the beast growled, “Do not interfere! For your own sake.” 

The helicopters drifted away at the growl, far enough away that Scanlan knew that no one could hear what was happening, and Scanlan smirked at his captor. It glared at him as he demanded, “ _ What _ is so amusing?” Scanlan took a deep breath and calmed himself as he replied, “You think that you’re going to win.” 

Summoning his power once more, Scanlan ordered the beast, “Drop me! Do not attempt to catch me!” Amber eyes glazed over as the effect took over his being and the giant hand around him let go and he plummeted towards the ground.

There were screams not his own as the gnome hurdled towards the cement below and Scanlan felt the breath leave his lungs from the force of the wind. Despite his bravery before, Scanlan closed his eyes and awaited the brief pain of when he hit the ground. 

While he fell Scanlan felt something touch him and suddenly, he was changing directions and rising. He opened one eye cautiously and saw that the world was not rushing up to meet him. He opened both eyes as he took in the fact that he was still alive and looked around. His eyes found the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Scanlan was being cradled in the arms of a white-haired gnome, her body glowing with an angelic light as her wings- a radiant glowing white- lifted them up. Her armor and visor gleamed with the light. She gave him a soft smile that crinkled her eyes, drawing his attention to the scar below her left eye, and asked, “Are you alright?” 

He wrapped his arms around her neck as he asked, “Am I dead? This is a lot nicer than I was expecting.” She laughed and for a moment Scanlan swore he could feel sunlight on his skin when he heard it. Gently, more gentle than anything Scanlan had ever felt, she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

There was a tingling feeling as something golden glimmered beneath the surface of his skin and the leftover pain receded. He gasped as she carried him away from the dragon and told him, “No but I hope that helps with the pain. I’m going to get you to safety, okay?” He nodded and dumbly agreed, “Okay.” 

She set him on the ground and told a halfling officer, “He needs treatment and to get away from here, Kima.” Kima took him with a slight apology to him for what she was doing as she hauled the gnome towards the ambulance that had arrived.

He began to giggle, almost giddy as he told the officer, “Rescued by an angel, not too bad for a night.” She gave him a look as she told the paramedic, “I think he’s going into shock.” The paramedic took him from her and laid him down with his feet propped up.

A breathing mask was placed over his face as he glanced into the sky and watched Vox Machina fight the monster. Scanlan’s chest heaved as he took slower breaths and started to calm as the paramedic told him to keep breathing. 

Once sure he was safe to move, the paramedics moved him onto the gurney and wheeled him into the back of the ambulance. Before they got far, Uriel appeared and asked them to let him join. They allowed him in as Scanlan gave him a weak smile as the man told him, “Glad you’re safe, you saved my life.” The gnome blinked slowly as Uriel offered, “Allow me to offer something. Later though, you’ll need to recuperate before we discuss any further ventures.”

Later that evening, Scanlan came to consciousness in a hospital bed and frowned. Before he could feel too disappointed, he saw a figure enter through the window. There he saw the woman who had saved him and his heart fluttered in his chest. Without the panic flooding his body, he realized that she was the last member of Vox Machina. Flintlock had told him her name was Champion, he later would know her as Pike.

She gave him a smile as she approached and asked, “How are you feeling?” He returned the smile as he replied, “Much better now that I know I’m not dead.” She laughed quietly and took in the sight of bandages on his body. Champion had repaired most of the damage done when he had been squeezed but there was still a lot of damage from the force of his threat.

Scanlan saw where her gaze landed and informed her, “You took care of the major break but the doctors found a few cuts and bruises.” He winced as he gestured towards his feet and shifted the blanket so she could see his ankle. Scanlan gave a weak laugh as he told her, “Fell from a building and lived but tried to run away from a dragon and twisted my ankle. Didn’t even notice until they wrapped it up.”

Pike placed her hand on top of the injury and the golden glow from earlier returned. The light entered his skin and a warmth spread through the muscle. He sighed in relief as the pain vanished and a few of the visible bruises on his arm gradually faded. 

When her hand came away, Scanlan found that the warmth remained and his body was relaxed. Champion gave him a sheepish smile as she explained, “There is a side effect. You’re going to be a little sleepy, sorry.” Scanlan waved a dismissive smile as he tiredly told her, “Saved my life, healed my wounds, and is helping me get some sleep. I’m gonna owe you guys so much.”

Pike seemed confused for a moment then, her face lit up in realization as she asked, “You’re the one everyone’s talking about?” Scanlan hummed a ‘yes’ tiredly as the woman noted his demeanor and told him, “Get some rest and next time use the bracelet.” He shooed her away playfully as he pulled up the blanket and told her, “I’m sleeping already, go home.”

As with his other encounters, when Scanlan returned home the next day- leaving doctors stunned at his rapid improvement in health- there was a gift. A single white feather, still glowing with light, and he received a call. 

At first he was confused, then he heard Uriel greet, “Thank you for answering Mr. Shorthalt. I trust you’re doing better?” Scanlan nearly dropped his phone from shock. As it was, he lost grip and fumbled to catch it for a moment before he replied, “Much, sir. I must admit I’m a little curious about your proposal.”

Uriel’s voice was calm as he told him, “Vox Machina has done much good but their public image needs some help. They’ve told me about you and I saw the articles. I believe you could do a lot of good with us Mr. Shorthalt.” Scanlan glanced at the gifts, each in their special place as he stammered back, “I’ll need some time to think about it.” Uriel chuckled as he assured, “Take all the time you need, we’ll be waiting to hear back from you.”

  
  
  


Vox Machina was in trouble. Not the parental ‘how dare you’ trouble, the kind where ‘if no one acted quickly they would die’ kind of trouble. No one was quite sure how it happened but one thing they could tell you was that Scanlan was the only reason they survived.

Someone had gotten the drop on Vox Machina, it was bad. They were all injured and trapped. Scanlan had, after hearing about the attack on the news, managed to find the villain’s hideout. 

They were held in separate containers, close enough to see one another but far enough they could not help. Something about their prisons was blocking their powers and it was all they could do to remain upright. 

Scanlan had tucked himself into a corner and watched the villain at the console. He was inputting coordinates and muttering a name to himself. He recognized the man as a scientist who had lost his family and suffered a mental breakdown. Scanlan cursed as the man removed something from a port on the console and announced, “It’s been a pleasure Vox Machina but this is where we part ways.”

Champion, face covered with dried blood, shouted up, “Don’t do this! Destroying his chains won’t bring them back, you’ll just be releasing a great evil into the world!” He smirked at her as he returned, “He has promised their return and without them there is no world for me. Don’t worry, none of you will live to see his return.” With that he walked away, leaving them there as the computer announced, “Targets selected, please evacuate the building.” 

Scanlan glared at the man as he stepped out and followed his opponent upstairs to the roof. His escape seemed to be a helicopter that was already preparing to take off. The USB stick was around the man’s neck and Scanlan realized that it may be the only way to stop the destruction of whatever it was he was targeting.

Scanlan put force into his words as he shouted, “Hey, fucker!” The villain turned around as the gnome poured his will into his voice and told him, “Don’t move and hand over the stick!” The villain flinched and Scanlan continued, “Your wife and son wouldn’t want this! Destroying everything won’t make it any better so let me fix it. Don’t do this!”

The villain’s hand reached for the stick but tore his hand away as he spat, “Don’t presume to know anything about them!” He raised a hand and shot a bolt of fire at him. Scanlan ducked away as he reached for a part of himself he refused to use and shouted, “You’re pathetic! A sniveling, groveling loser! You don’t deserve the memories of them you have! You dare claim to be worthy of their love while destroying everything they represent! You’re nothing!”

The man flinched as though struck as Scanlan summoned a bit of energy and a giant hand manifested itself as it grappled his opponent. He struggled in its grasp as Scanlan took the USB and started to walk away, head pounding from use of his powers. 

While his back was turned, Scanlan’s enemy got a hand loose as he loosed another bolt of flame that struck him in the back. As the gnome fell, he lost concentration on maintaining the hand and he heard the former scientist growl, “You are proving difficult, little man.” 

A boot slammed onto the burn on his back as a hand attempted to pry the USB from his hand. Scanlan tightened his grip as he retorted, “I’m not through yet.” His enemy only had a moment to look confused as Scanlan shut his eyes for a moment before opening them and a bolt of lightning shot out of his body and slammed into the man above him.

The man’s body spasmed with the current as Scanlan, a trail of blood streaming from his nose, began to hiss, “You’re so caught up in your own grief you’re going to taint the memory of your family. Your wife was a brave woman who died trying to save your son and you’d destroy so many other’s families for a creature of evil that would slaughter innocents like them?! You’re a disgrace to every father on the planet!”

The villain writhed in pain as Scanlan, head on fire and vessels in his eyes popping, screamed, “They’re better off dead rather than seeing how you’ve betrayed them, you bastard!” The words hurt to say but it was his best chance at winning. His opponent fell to the ground with his mouth agape and nose bleeding as the damage to his psyche overwhelmed him.

Scanlan took advantage of the situation and ran back downstairs as the building rumbled. He shook his head to clear it as he looked to his side and realized that what he held was deactivation codes for a bunch of missiles. They were preparing to fire and the gnome ran even faster toward the console. 

As he ran to the console, Vox Machina saw him and watched as he began his attempt to deactivate the weapons. They looked on in awe as the civilian worked faster than they had ever seen someone before as he put his typing skills to work and the weapons began to shut down.

With a loud click noise, the missiles powered off and Scanlan fell to his knees in relief. The members of Vox Machina also breathed sighs of relief and the gnome began to focus on releasing them. He was so preoccupied, he did not notice the villain creep up behind him with a wrench in hand.

The blow landed before anyone could properly warn him and Scanlan hit the ground with stars in his vision. The man cackled madly as he mocked, “You think I’d let you get away with that?! All I need to do is kill you and restart the process! Vox Machina will die and my master can wait a minute or two before I free him!” He restarted the process with a few keystrokes before approaching the reporter.

He held the gnome by the throat, attempting to smother any noise that would come from his throat. He learned his lesson about where he drew power but he did not expect Scanlan to pull a dagger from his belt and jam it in his side. The human pulled away as Scanlan slashed at his arm and knocked him away. 

Seeming to lose himself to the adrenaline in his body, Scanlan’s eyes began to glow as power swelled inside him and he screamed. His psyche added to the power of his scream as it tore at his enemy’s mind. Sensing the danger, his powers lashed out at the threat in the form of purple energy as wave after wave crashed into him. 

The energy was strong enough that when it burst forth, it shattered Vox Machina’s prisons and blood trailed from Scanlan’s nose, ears, and eyes. The rest of Vox Machina looked on in awe as the energy from the now hovering and glowing form of Scanlan Shorthalt blasted into the former scientist and slashed into his body and mind. 

It happened in only a few seconds as the remainder of the blast slammed into the missiles and detonated one. The building shook as Scanlan’s power left his body and he crumpled onto the ground beside the bloodied form of the villain. 

Raven Shadow was at the gnome’s side in less than a second and had him in arms as they all began to run to the roof. Thankfully the helicopter was still there and they all managed to pile in as they contacted their allies.

Vax’ildan looked at the figure in his arms as he asked, “What the hell was that?” Percy glanced at their rescuer and answered, “Whatever it was we need to make sure he’s still alive.” Pike took a closer look, Vax kneeling so that she could look him over. 

The bloody streams on his face flecked off as though it had been dry for some time. She gently pried his eyes open and took stock of the blood vessels that turned his eyes red and the way his pupils dilated. 

Pike gave her group a look as her hands glowed a soft golden color and she placed them on his temples. Her power ran through his system and she told them, “There’s only so much I can do, I’m not sure what his power did to him but it’s not good.” Keyleth and Vex’ahlia kneeled down as well to offer their small regenerative abilities as well while everyone else concentrated on summoning help available as soon as they landed.

Scanlan opened his eyes slowly and found that he was in darkness. He sat up and reached for his eyes, his fingers touched bandages. He sighed when a woman’s voice spoke up, “Oh! How are you feeling?” Scanlan opened his mouth to speak and started coughing.

There were hands on his back as he let out rasping breaths and the voice soothed, “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” He felt someone slip a cup into his hands and help him bring it to his lips. The water felt wonderful on his sore throat as another voice, male this time, told him, “Easy there, Shorty, you did a lot.”

Eventually, Scanlan placed the voices as Champion and Raven Shadow as he became more aware of the sensations around him. He was not wearing his normal outfit instead he was in a soft robe and there was an ache in his body. 

Scanlan groaned as he rasped out, “What’d I miss?” A small hand, Champion’s, grabbed his hand and rubbed at the back of it. Raven Shadow had his hand resting on his back as he nervously answered, “Well, first of all thanks for the help, you probably saved our lives. Secondly, your powers…” 

Scanlan went tense as the man hesitated before he heard Champion finish, “Your powers went out of control and hurt you pretty bad.” The gnome let out a weak chuckle as he asked, “I assume you have questions?” There was a beat of silence before another voice, Flintlock, answered, “They can wait, you need to tell us how badly you’re hurting.”

Scanlan chuckled as he remarked, “Side from the sore throat, aching head, and crippling regret? I’m fine.” He let out a sigh and leaned back, Raven Shadow’s hand guiding him onto a pillow, as he told them, “This is what happens when I overuse my abilities or if I just use particular ones. Unfortunately, my powers are strong enough that using them hurts me as well as my enemies.”

He could hear the sheer curiosity in Flintlock’s voice as he exclaimed, “Truly?” Scanlan shrugged as Champion’s hands touched the bandage around his eyes and asked, “Do they hurt?” He told her no and soon deft fingers began to unwind the cloth. 

Scanlan shut his eyes instinctively and waited until he heard Champion tell him, “You can open them now, Scanlan. They’re recovered.” The gnome blinked a few times and waited for his vision to clear.

Thankfully the room was dimmed but to his newly exposed eyes he could see everything, including the uncovered faces of three of Vox Machina’s heroes. His eyes widened in shock and he ducked his head down as he exclaimed, “Sorry, sorry about that! I swear I didn’t mean to look!” Champion’s hands gently lifted his head to face her, revealing blue eyes, and told him, “We wanted you to. You saved our lives and many more.” At this point, Flintlock chimed in, “Besides, after all the times we’ve rescued you it would make sense to have at least some trust.” 

Raven Shadow smiled at him deviously as he remarked, “Not like we couldn’t kill you if you  _ did _ betray us.” Scanlan gave him his most charming smirk as he retorted, “Wouldn’t dare think of it.” The rest off Vox Machina, also without a face covering of some sort, entered as Vax’ildan clapped a hand on the gnome’s shoulder and announced, “Welcome to Vox Machina, Scanlan!”


End file.
